<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Support. by bruisedstranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865217">Support.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedstranger/pseuds/bruisedstranger'>bruisedstranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DDADDS, Dream Daddy a dad dating simulator, M/M, craig cahn - Freeform, mat sella - Freeform, mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedstranger/pseuds/bruisedstranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mat wasn't planning on going to a bar. he wasn't planning on seeing craig. and he definitely wasn't planned for what happened next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Cahn/Mat Sella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Support.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenalludes/gifts">ardenalludes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im keepin this short bc idk whatim doing im new here and i just want to love my babies. i hope you enjoy pls go easy on me ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had set over Maple Bay and the night was quiet as Mat closed the door to the Coffee Spoon, making sure it was securely locked. He wasn't so sure why, but Mat had the strangest urge to stop by the bar near the cul-de-sac. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, Carmensita was staying at Brian's to see Daisy and he wouldn't be getting her until tomorrow, so he had the night to himself. Normally he'd just go home and just sleep while she was gone, but maybe he needed something different tonight. Was he really talking himself into going to the bar? What if Mary was there, or Robert? ....So what if they were? He's a grown man, he shouldn't be worrying about that. He can take care of himself and can monitor what he's doing. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mat groaned as he walked down the sidewalk and found himself turning back around and crossing the street in the direction of Jim &amp; Kim's. He'd just grab a beer and leave it at that. Nothing else, maybe even watch the game- he'd figure that out when he got there, which wouldn't take long. Soon enough, Mat was staring up at the bright neon sign that was outside the bar, watching it blink a few times and only get brighter the longer he looked at it. Shaking his head, the barista sighed before walking into the bar, glancing at the crowds of people. Part of Mat was still unsure of this which only made the man anxious, but he suppressed the feeling and sat down on a stool in front of the counter, his gaze shifting around until the bartender slid over, a glass in one hand and a rag in the other. "Good evening, what can I get you to start off?" Mat tensed briefly, he was silently hoping that the bartender would give him a moment, but he knew it was the mans job and couldn't blame him for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took the male a moment before he finally parted his lips to respond, "Just a beer, please." Mat watched the bartender nod and walk off. He felt kinda bad for ordering something so soft--to most people--. But, Mat was limiting himself. He wanted to be able to walk home without any problems that he can avoid. The bartender eventually slid an open bottle of beer towards Mat who quickly caught the bottle and took a swig from it. It stung a little and tasted just as bad as he remembered, but he didn't plan on wasting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the most part, Mat kept to himself and watched as the people in the bar raged over the game on the TV screen, yelling about their team and how the ball constantly 'fumbles'. Mat didn't care for any of that, plus he planned on leaving after he finished his beer, but someone different walked into the bar and it caught the barista's attention quite quickly. It wasn't an unfamiliar face around the cul-de-sac, but at a bar was the last place he'd expect to see, "Craig?" Mat coughed and turned his head before the other male could catch his gaze. Taking a longer sip from his half empty bottle of beer, he prayed that Craig wouldn't see him, but he knew those chances were slim, so he had to prepare himself for the questions Craig would have when he saw him. It made Mat wonder if he could even give Craig a believable response. Even Mat barely knew why he was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig sat down by Mat, not surprising at all, although he hadn't paid much attention to Mat just yet. To the barista's surprise, Craig only ordered some water. <em>Weird. Then again, what was I expecting? </em>Mat scolded himself for thinking that way and as he set his beer down, Craig finally shifted his attention to the other male, his brows raising and his eyes wide with confusion. Mat stared at Craig until the fitness father spoke, "Mat? I didn't expect to see you here, I didn't take you for someone who drank or got drunk." Mat sighed, shaking his head. If Craig came here to get an alcoholic beverage, Mat would've completely understood. Craig had three girls to take care of with Ashley always on him about whether or not they were still in one piece- the longer Mat thought about it, the more it seemed like Ashley didn't trust Craig. Which, to Mat, is nonsense, he trusts Craig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't really drink alcohol. Plus, this is just a beer. I'm heading out after I finish it." Mat was confused as to why Craig's expression seemed to falter slightly. Either way, Mat brushed it off and tilted his head as Craig was handed a bottle of water. "I don't drink, either. Well, anymore. I uh.. came here because I don't have the girls tonight and I was taking a run." <em>This late at night? </em>Mat thought. Granted it was only around 10:00PM, but it was still late and something could happen to Craig if he's not safe--not that the cul-de-sac isn't safe--Mat just gets worried quite easily. Mat had realized Craig hadn't been out and about like usual, he was usually up before Mat was and the Coffee Spoon opened at 7am, which meant he had to get up at 6am. He had noticed that these past few mornings, he hasn't seen Craig. He would stop by the shop at 11:30AM on the days the twins had softball practice and buy them small treats which was every Tuesday and Thursday. But, even now, Mat is slowly realizing, something is wrong with Craig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It proved quite difficult to read a man who wore skin tight clothes and sweats almost everyday and who always managed to smile even in the most toughest of situations. That was something Mat admired about Craig, though. Craig found positives in negative situations. It was hard to do something like that when everything around you is crashing down. Mat just hoped Craig wasn't like most of the men at the cul-de-sac who decided that bottling up their emotions would help them. Of course, not everyone in the cul-de-sac did do that, but he's seen it happen before. Mat has the sudden urge to help Craig as much as he can which finally leads him to the burning he had since Craig walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig was caught off guard by the question, so much that he swallowed his water wrong and choked a little. Mat immediately began patting Craig's back while the man caught his breath quickly and cleared his throat. "Well," Craig began, managing a half smile and a small chuckle despite the event that just unfolded. The bar was getting more crowded by the minute and it was making Mat's head spin. The barista groaned and grabbed Craig's hand, leaving a ten on the counter for the bartender before he pulled Craig outside and the noise from inside the bar became muffled, letting Mat register his surroundings. And.. they started walking. The air was cold, but Mat was thankful for his jacket that he always wore. "Sorry, Craig. It was getting too loud in there, I hope you don't mind." Mat glanced over at Craig who had downed the entire bottle of water and threw it in a nearby trashcan. "I understand, bro. That place is loud."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mat nodded, glad that Craig understood why. They walked in silence for the most part, until Mat remembered why he brought Craig outside of the bar in the first place. "Craig?" The male lifted his head and smiled, Mat felt blood rush to his face. "Are you okay? I didn't give you any time to answer earlier."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig shifted his posture slightly and sighed. So, there was something going on. Mat just hoped he could help Craig. "Ash won't let me see the kids."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mat froze in place and stopped walking, his eyes widening and his brows raising. <em>What? What the fuck? </em>It took Mat a good minute to keep himself from losing it. Ashley wasn't letting him see his kids? And for what reason? In Mat's eyes, Craig was a great father and all around a great guy. After letting what Craig said register, Mat spoke. "Why? Don't you coach the twins' softball team? How can she keep you from seeing them?" That was a question Craig was hoping Mat would avoid, but he had been this open so far and talking about it wouldn't hurt, maybe..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She.. took them out of softball. The twins raised hell about it, but Ash insisted she knew what was best. She.. won't even let me see River. And that's what scares me." It was weird being so open about all of this so suddenly, but with Mat, Craig felt like he could talk about anything. The two men trusted each other and they both knew that all too well. Craig kept quiet until he felt Mat's hand on his shoulder, he gazed up at Mat and saw the other nod, encouraging him to keep going. Craig took a deep breath, "The twins are old enough, they know. But, I'm scared that she's gonna keep them from me until River just doesn't know who I am anymore. I.. want to be a father, but Ash isn't even letting me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hurt Mat to hear something like that, especially coming from Craig, the man who always seemed to stay positive despite it all. <em>We can't pretend it doesn't hurt all the time,</em> Mat thought. While Mat couldn't really relate, who knew the feeling that Craig felt. Without a word, Mat pulled Craig into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping around the other male as tightly as possible, panic rising in him until he felt Craig return the gesture just as tight as Mat. Craig wasn't sure why Mat was hugging him, but he wasn't complaining, the man smelled of vanilla and coffee. It was a pleasant smell that calmed Craig down, he almost forgot why they were hugging in the first place. "I'll be here for you, Craig. I can help you out with getting to see your kids, again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wh-What?" Craig pulled back slightly, his hands grabbing Mat's forearms as he looked up at the other male who was still holding him. Mat nodded firmly, confirming that Craig heard right. Mat told himself earlier that'd he do what he can to help, even if it's not by much. "Yeah. Craig, you'll need some back up. I'm willing to be there and tell your ex-wife that you're a damn good father and deserve to see your kids. If anything, at least let the twins play softball again." Craig paused. Something was in his eyes. What was it? He couldn't tell, but it stung and he couldn't see very well. Craig buried his face into Mat's chest and tightened his grip around the male. Mat sighed, holding Craig close to let the other male know he wasn't going anywhere. And Craig appreciated it. Mat knew that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Craig, in the spur of the moment, lifted his head and placed his hands on Mat's cheeks. Despite the cold air, Mat's face was oddly warm. <em>I wonder why. </em>Neither of them spoke and Craig just stared up at Mat, his heart aching and pounding in his chest at the same time. Maybe now was the time to finally.. confess? Could he do this now? Was it his best idea? No, but Craig might not get another chance to be this close to Mat. It was now or never. And Craig wasn't one to let opportunities like that slip away so fast. Mat was about to speak, but his words got caught in his throat when Craig closed the gap between the two and pressed his lips against Mat's, he wasn't rough despite how quickly he pressed himself against Mat. <em>He even tastes like vanilla, too. </em>Mat tensed briefly, realizing what Craig was doing. Why did it take him that long to realize their lips were locked together? Mat quickly shifted and wrapped his arms around Craig's torso, returning the kiss as passionately as Craig was. Despite how hard Craig worked out and kept active, his actions were so soft, his touch almost felt foreign to Mat, like <em>who is this soft man and what have you done with Craig?</em> You know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men had intentions to basically 'out-kiss' the other until one of them gave in, and neither of them planned on caving in so fast, but when Mat got a little rougher and leaned against Craig, the athlete gave up and pulled back with a gasp, his eyes wide and his brows raised. "<em>Holy shit..</em>" Neither one discussed what that made them, but they both knew the feelings they had were mutual and that warmed Craig's heart. Mat brushed a hand through Craig's hair briefly and smiled, glancing down at the male in his arms. "I'll always be here for you, Craig. You know that, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know now, bro. I know now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>